Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie (born 1991) is a character in PONY.MOV. She is an earth pony who is a infamous hooker and drug addict. She likes to throw parties and lives a drepressing life because of this. Biography Early Life Her life of parties started on her 21st birthday, and she's been living it up ever since then. Ever since she had a brief fling with Alice in Chains guitarist Jerry Cantrell, she soon started going crazy with drugs and went insane at the park once. She even performed a sex act on Big Macintosh. APPLE.MOV Pinkie Pie spotted Applejack eating alot of apples. She told Applejack that if she eats all of those apples that she's going get a bad tummy-ache. Rainbow Dash then flew right next to her saying that she said the same thing. After Applejack became unconscious, Pinkie Pie and the other ponies checked to see if she was alright. SHED.MOV After Discord started to destroy the town, Pinkie Pie went to Fluttershy's shed with Rainbow Dash and Spike to search for the "Helements of Armory". Pinkie Pie looked at all of the rotting corpses, thinking that it was just "weird art". When Fluttershy returned to her shed and discovered that they were there, both Pinkie Pie and Spike escaped and left Rainbow Dash in the shed to die. Pinkie Pie and Spike then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local Mental Hospital. PARTY.MOV Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried to hold an intervention, which consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon (it was supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but the other main ponies couldn't be there because of the misfortunes in the previous episodes). Pinkie (who was drunk) said that the only friend she has is her vodka and soon passed out after drinking it. She wrote an autobiography about the relationship with her father, Reverend Peter Daniel Pie, and put it under the same title of the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV. It turns out that everything in the book was a complete lie just to get attention. It was soon said that in 2012, she got arrested for attempting to shoplift large quantities of ammonia and psuedo-ephedrine and is currently once again undergoing rehabilitaion. As the show ends, the Narrator reminded everyone that they should all be nice to her, for a being such a beautiful creature. When the cameras went off, he went over and asked what her rates were. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon She appeared playing a video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" with Rainbow Dash (who was alive due to the whole thing being non-cannon), while Spike was giving a message to Trotcon. She told Dash about how to play (except that she wasn't supposed to let the wolf die). After the R-Dash 5000 shot the camera with its lasers, she along with Spike and Rainbow went to see if Trotcon was all right. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 When Spike was shown making fun of bronies during Fluttershy's video feed, she asked Spike what a brony is. Spike told her that they're people who like cartoon ponies. Pinkie thought those people were little girls, but Spike told her that they're "adult men". Pinkie soon felt disgusted. Pinkie then realized that it could be worse, because they could be phisically attracted to them. After Pinkie laughed, Spike sighed and was about to tell her how he felt. Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore, so she frightened Spike and Pinkie with her chainsaw. SWAG.MOV She was shown at a Vegas-like motel, still drunk, performing a sex act on a snail once more. She then stoped looking low, looked at her vodka bottle, and realized that she isn't who she is right now. After pouring out the beer, she notcied that Rainbow Dash (who was acctually in a coma) just performed a time reversing Sonic Rainboom. After watching Rainbow defeat Discord with the Sword of the Holy Titans, she visited her at the hospital with the other main ponies. Pinkie then asked what happened to the Elements of Harmony and found out that they were in Spike's nose all along. She later joined the group hug when everyone was glad they were back together. Opposites *In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman). In PONY.MOV, she is voiced by a male (First Arin Hanson, then Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists balloons. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of a tampon. *In MLP: FiM, her father's a rock farmer. In PONY.MOV, her father's a reverend. *In MLP: FiM, her parties are normal. In PONY.MOV, her parties are wild. *In MLP: FiM, she lives a happy life. In PONY.MOV, she used to live a sad life. *In MLP: FiM, she doesn't have a unibrow. In PONY.MOV, she has a unibrow occasionly. *In MLP: FiM, she does comical acts. In PONY.MOV, she does sexual acts. *In MLP: FiM, she has different color parents and sisters. In PONY.MOV, her parents are the same color, and she has no sisters. *In MLP: FiM, she had a flashback of how she got her cutie mark. In PONY.MOV, it's unkwown how she got her cutie mark. Trivia *In APPLE.MOV, she was voiced by Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson, but in later episodes she is voiced by Max, because Hanson was busy with other stuff. *The only things similar to the MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV version of herself are that they both love to throw parties, they are good friends with Rainbow Dash, and that they both have parents. *It's possible that she has a crush on Big Macintosh. She was sucking his dick. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Lust", because there's proof in one of the pictures of her, she also admits that boys thinks she's pretty. *It was revealed in PARTY.MOV that Pinkie Pie was born in the year 1988 after the narrator stated "Pinkie Pie's downward spiral began in 2009, on her twenty-first birthday". *She is one of the ponies that is shown growing a finger, along with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. *She is the youngest of the mane six. *She appears to have had breast implants in PARTY. MOV. Gallery 69994 - APPLE.MOV god what is this I don't even pinkie pie rainbow dash tampon.jpg|Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Babashishimama.PNG|Pinkie going to Fluttershy's shed with Rainbow Dash and Spike Rad.png|Pinkie and Rainbow playing a prank on Fluttershy Spike4.png|"My Daddy makes me put glass in my vagina." Chug.PNG|Pinkie with Lyra and Bon Bon No.PNG|Pinkie and Twilight Amazing.PNG|Pinkie drinks her vodka at the intervention Pinkiepie1.png|Pinkie Pie as a baby Pinkiepie5.png|Pinkie Pie as a toddler Pinkiepie17.png|Pinkie Pie graduating Pinkiearrested.png|Pinkie Pie got arrested 8a0.jpg|Pinkie performing a sex act on a snail (again) A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Pinkie and the others visit Rainbow Dash A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png|"What ever happened to those Elements of Harmony?" Sww.png|Pinkie and Rainbow play "WolfPuncher 2" Trotcon.png|Spike, Pinkie, and Rainbow seeing if Trotcon's all right Hpc2 2.png|"That would be really creepy." HPC2 4.png|Pinkie and Spike laughing A3GRgLxCUAAvJ c.jpg large.jpeg|Pinkie and Spike ran away from Fluttershy Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson